Your Betrayal
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Se situe à la fin de la saison 4. Dean gère très mal la trahison de son frère Sam alors que celui-ci est encore accro au sang de démons. Ne prends pas en compte les épisodes qui suivent.


**Bonjour!  
**

**C'est ma première fic sur Supernatural donc il est évident que vous ne m'avez jamais vu avant. ^^**

**Je sais pas si ça compte comme une 'song fic' parce que si on enlève les paroles s'est bien quand même mais bon...**

**L'histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 4. Je suis sûre que vous arriverez à vous replacer facilement dans le contexte.**

**Ps.. Moi j'suis juste à la saison 6 donc on ne dévoile pas de punch s'il vous plait. ;)**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_Am I going insane?_

_My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

_An evil feeling attacks_

_My body's shaking, there's no turning back_

_Don't take your eyes off the trigger_

_I'm not to blame if your world tuns to black_

_As your eyes start to blister_

_There's just no hope for our final embrace_

Dean était toujours sous le choc. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Son propre frère. Sam. Son compagnion de chasse. Comment les choses avaient à se point changer entre eux? Que son petit frère lui avait tourné le dos pour suivre une pétasse démoniaque. Sam avait trahi sa confiance, il avait décidé de suivre Ruby.

Au volant de sa voiture, le chasseur se remémora les événements de la soirée.

_Après que Sam ait laissé le démon partir sous le nez de Dean. Les deux frères se sont mutuellement donné un nombre impossible de coups. L'aîné était furieux. Son frère était accro au sang de démon et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de se droguer avec le liquide rouge. Il avait déjà essayer de l'enfermer dans la cave chez Bobby, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Sam s'était échappé et il avait rapidement contacté Ruby pour qu'elle le fournisse en sang de démon. _

_Avec ce sang dans les veine, Sam avait facilement eu le dessus sur Dean. Même si il était très agile, l'ainé n'avait pas eu grand chance face à son frère drogué au sang démoniaque. Allongé par terre, Dean lui avait dit que s'il passait la porte il ne serait plus le bienvenu. Sam était bien décidé à tuer Lilit et il n'avait pas hésité à suivre Ruby dans son plan. Quitte à se mettre son grand frère à dos. _

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Dean. Il ne les contrôlaient plus. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller, au moins une fois. Dean avait stationné sa voiture sur le bas de la route et éteint le moteur. Seul dans sa voiture, il laissa aller ses sentiments sans aucune gêne. Qui pourrait l'interrompre de toute façon? Encore une fois, il parla trop vite.

Son ange gardien veint alors se poser sur le siège passager de la voiture. Dean ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes. Il garda son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Après un moment, il se reprit un peu et tourna son attention sur l'ange assit sagement à ses côtés. Castiel resta silencieux. Il préfèra laisser Dean commencer à parler.

-Castiel, sois sympatique pour une fois dans ta vie d'enfoiré à plumes et reviens plus tard!

L'ange en question prit son temps pour observer son protégé attentivement.

-Tu es en colère.

-Excellent déduction. Maintenant va voler ailleurs voir si j'y suis. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour sauver le monde ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir d'ailleurs.

Castiel pencha la tête d'un côté, le regard toujours sur son petit protégé. Il avait appris se qui c'était passé entre les deux frères, mais il avait eu pour ordre de ne pas interférrer. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Cas n'était plus sûr que d'écouter aveuglement ses supérieurs était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se rebeller contre eux. Il risquait gros et il n'était pas encore habituer à prendre des décisions par lui-même.

-Dean...

-Non! Ne dit rien! Je veux juste être seul, c'est pas dure à comprendre!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers lui que l'ange avait disparu. Dean en fut soulagé. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter avec Castiel. Pas qu'il ne l'appreciait pas, mais il avait les émotions pris dans une tempête et les anges n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour comprendre les émotions humaines. En fait, ils étaient assez nul. Surtout Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des expressions que Dean utilisait et surtout, c'était la faute de ses frangins si il était manipulé come un marionnette.

Le chasseur resta encore plusieurs minutes seul dans sa voiture sur le bas de la route. Quand il sut repris, Dean se dirigea vers le motel le plus proche. Il savait qu'il aurait dû appeller Bobby, mais ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel était entièrement vrai. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il sentait qu'il avait échoué sa mission. Celle de protéger son petit frère. Où était-il maintenant? Dans les griffes de la démoniaque Ruby. Il aurait dû mieux le protéger!

Seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Dean broyait du noir. Il en voulait à Sam. Ce traite l'avait laissé tomber pour un pétasse du diable. Sam avait trahi son propre frère. Où était la confiance dans toute ça. Dean se sentait idiot. Il avait donné toute sa confiance à son frère et au dernier moment ce salaud l'avait trahi. Dean était dans une colère noir contre Sam. Il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne. En fait, il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait passé un pacte avec un démon pour ramener Sam à la vie. Il avait fini en enfer pendant quatre mois. Et juste quand il lui demandait de lui faire confiance plus qu'à un démon, Sam lui tournait le dos. _Quel merde!_

Il ne se souvenait plus combien de verre il avait pris, plusieurs c'était une évidence mais précisément il n'en savait rien. Il savait que si Lilit parvenait à ouvrir le dernier saut, Lucifer serait libre. Étrangement, cela ne lui fit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger d'où il était. Sam pensait que Ruby avait un meilleur plan de le sien, tant pis! Qu'il y aille avec elle! Et si leur plan tombait à l'eau, il n'aurait qu'à s'arranger avec l'apocalypse. Pas comme si c'était quelque chose de dramatique!

-Tu sais, te détruire le foie ne changera rien.

Dean sursauta. L'ange était à nouveau à ses côtés. Comme d'habitude, il ne s'était pas annoncé ce qui avait fait peur au pauvre chasseur à moitié ivre.

-Ça te turait de faire du bruit quand tu arrives! Tu vas finir par me faire tuer d'un truc cardiaque!

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Dean. Tu n'as pas de problème de coeur.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire une peur bleu à chaque fois que tu débarques.

Il s'était calmé et son coeur aussi, mais il était toujours très en colère. L'acohol n'améliorait pas son humeur. Castiel le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Dean était déjà dans un état lamentable il n'avait aucun besoin d'enfoncer le clou encore plus profondement.

-Pardon.

-Pas la peine, je sais que tu le fais pas volontairement.

Il prit une autre gorgé de la bière qu'il avait à la main. L'ange suivit son geste du regard.

-Je sais ce qui c'est passé avec ton frère.

-Et t'as rien fait? T'es un bel enfoiré dans ton genre.

-Les ordres étaient de rester en dehors de ce qui peut se passer entre toi et Sam.

-J'emmerde les ordres!

Dean envoya sa bière à moitié pleine contre le mur en face de lui. Castiel ne bougea pas, trop impressioner de voir le chasseur dans une telle colère. Il réalisa à quel point Dean pouvait se sentir trahi des gestes de son frère. Il resta pensif. Se demandant comment il réagirait si un de ses frères venait à le trahir. S'il réagirait aussi violement que Dean en ce moment.

-Toi et tes frangins, vous vous êtes amusé avec nous mais laisse moi te dire une chose. C'est terminé! Tu m'entends Cas. TERMINER!

Pousser par un élant de colère, Dean donna un coup de point dans le mur juste à côté de lui. Son poing s'enfonça dans le mur et il se retira rapidement comme s'il se rendit compte de ses gestes. Sa main était légèrement blessé, mais rien de dramatique.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Non. Tu ne le sais pas. Tu n'as jamais été trahi par ton propre frère pour suivre une pétasse démoniaque.

L'ange médita ses paroles pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.

-Dans ce cas, ne dit rien. Sinon ce n'est pas dans un mur que je vais congner mais dans ta gueule.

Castiel pencha la tête d'un côté en regardant Dean pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer.

-Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi?

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi!

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi me parles-tu comme si j'était Sam?

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu es revenu? Je t'avais dit que je voulait être tranquille! Dans quelle langue est-ce que je dois te le dire!?

L'ange soupira.

-Je veux juste t'aider.

-Dans ce cas ramène moi mon frère!

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire pour Sam.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes ici? Tu n'es pas utile. Vas t'en!

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Le regard fixé sur le plafond. L'ange le regarda faire en silence. Il voulait vraiment aider le chasseur. Il se sentait responsable de lui et il ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais il avait aussi un petit faible pour lui. Castiel savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de tel sentiments pour son protégé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. L'ange souffrait en silence de ne pouvoir lui montrer cette affection. De toute façon, Dean ne partagerai jamais cette attirance. Dean n'appréciait pas d'avoir l'ange près de lui. Il le démontrait très bien quand il lui criait sans arrêt dessus.

Après quelques minutes, Castiel remarqua que la respiration de Dean était devenue constante et régulière. Signe qu'il s'était endormi. L'ange prit la couverture qui était à moitié par terre et la déposa doucement sur le chasseur. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier et s'assit sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Il passa le reste de la nuit à surveiller son petit protégé.

_So here we are..._

_I'm in your head..._

_I'm in your heart!_


End file.
